


Weakness

by cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A missing scene of sorts from Dark Frontier 1 and 2. <br/>Disclaimer: Voyager belongs to Paramount.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness

_Be efficient._

Seven drew in a shaking breath as she felt the cold fingers trail up her thigh. She shut her eyes to the Queen's empty smile, but the words echoed through her mind.

"Your heart rate is elevated, Seven of Nine. How do you suggest we proceed?"

She tried to keep her body still. "This is irrelevant," she insisted even though her flushed cheeks, her heaving chest betrayed her.

"You forget that we have assimilated your memories." Seven's eyes went wide as she felt the Queen press two fingers inside of her. Metal on her bare back and metal beneath her bare feet…and now seven moaned in spite of herself at the metal inside of her. "You sough this chaos, allowed her to give it to you. And you would seek it still."

The Queen cocked her head just so—thinking. No. Computing, Seven reminded herself. She stiffened, but it was irrelevant, irrelevant to the desire she could not rationally control.

"Become one with us," the Queen said, whisper echoing through Seven's mind as she felt the Queen's fingers pumping, curling inside of her, "and you will no longer have the foolish desires of such a frail body."

Seven gritted her teeth even as she pressed her hips forward. She gasped at the feel of the Queen's thumb on her clit, pressing, circling firmly. "You…" Seven could not stop her climax, but she held back her moan, swallowing it while her body clenched around the Queen's fingers. "You…will not hurt Captain Janeway this way," she hissed, body shaking. "Your methods are…futile."

The Queen's eyes narrowed slightly as she withdrew. "You are weak."

She drew in another breath and straightened, cocking her head. "And this weakness…is one you share."

"You will regenerate now." The Queen turned but stopped to look over her shoulder. "We look forward to your dreams, Seven."


End file.
